A Different Pokemon A Different Ash
by master28
Summary: Instead of ash getting pikachu as his he helps a dratini who agrees to let him capture him and soon they go on a journey so ash can achieve his dream of becoming a pokemon master. Ash will catch more pokemon and be more calm and collected during his journey unlike in the anime.
1. CH:1 Things are Different

**AN:Hey guys this is my first story I decided that I wanted to write a story for Pokémon so hear it is I don't think one like this has ever been do but if so I'm not copying them these are my ideas and didn't steal them so lets get on with the story hope you like it. **

**DISCLAMER: I Do Not Own Pokémon And I Don't Think I Do The Only Thing I own Are My Ideas… So On To The Story.**

My name is Ash Ketchum and I'm nine years old three months away from my tenth birthday were I will receive my first Pokémon from professor Oak. I decide today that I would take a break from my research. So here I am sitting in this small clearing in the woods across from my house dreaming of what it would be like to accomplish my dream to become a Pokémon master. When all of a sudden I hear a rustling coming from the bushes beside me, I stand up to go check it out when all of a sudden a Pokémon jumps out of the bushes beaten up and wearing an electric collar. I rush over to it to see what's wrong on my way I pick up a rock so I can break lose the electric collar that is harming him. When I get there the tiny Pokémon is trying to walk away and is whimpering.

"Don't worry little guy I'm not going to hurt you I just want to help" I coo.

"Tini, Dratini" the Dratini whimpers.

"Hold still so I can get this color off you okay?"

Once I get the Dratini to calm down I walk up to it take the collar in my hands and hit it once really hard with the rock and it shatters. "Come here Dratini I'm going to take you to someone who can make you all better does that sound good to you" I say.

"Tini" it yells excitedly.

So once I've picked him up I rush over to Professor Oak's so I can get him healed. Once I make over there I start shouting "Professor Oak, Professor Oak". "What is it my boy" he called back once he reached the door. As soon as he saw the young Dratini in my hand he opens the door wide and tells me to hurry into the emergency room. Once I get there I set him down and tell the professor what happened as soon as I was done he understood what had happened and told me to go wait outside so he can get to work. As soon as I'm outside I can hear him working on the Dratini. After a couple of minutes the Professor came back out holding Dratini who was looking as good as new.

"Tini" he yells excitedly as he jumps out of the Professors hand and slithers over to me. When he gets to me I pick him up and hug him close to my chest "I'm so glad your okay" I say. "Ash do you know what the Pokémon you have in your hands is" the Professor asks. "Yeah it's a Dratini right Professor" I reply. "Yes and do you know why that it had that collar on and was injured" he asked again. "Well if I had to take a guess I would say that poachers probably tried to steal him and on the way through they dropped him on accident and he tried to get away" I responded holding Dratini closer to my chest. "Yes that would be my guess to" he replied. "So what are we going to do Professor" this time I ask him. "Well it seem to me like he has taken quite a liking to you, and I'm guessing he won't trust very many people I think I might as well let you capture him and when you turn ten I'll register him as your first Pokémon" Oak answered. "You really mean it Professor" I asked skeptically. "Yes" he replied. I look down at Dratini and ask "does that sound good to you Dratini." "Tini" he replied happily shaking his head yes. "Okay Professor that sounds good to the both of us" I reply. "Okay Ash let me go get you a poke ball and let you capture him so you can take him home to your mother without raising any suspicions" he said. Son I find a chair to sit down In with Dratini in my lap and wait for the professor to come back. When he gets back he hands me a specially colored poke ball that has blue where the red should be. "Ash that is a poke ball I had made for me when I was still a trainer but I would like you to have it and it matches Dratini's color scheme" he told me. "Thank you" I say as I hold out the poke ball to Dratini who pushes the button with his nose, Dratini disappears in a flash of white light into the poke ball as it dings signifying his capture. "Dratini come on out I choose you" I command. "Tini" he says as he comes out in a flash of white. "What did you think Dratini" I ask. "Dratini" he replies a bit dazed but otherwise happy.

"Well Ash I think you should be heading home to go see your mother I bet she's getting worried about you" the Professor says. I nod and return Dratini to his poke ball and thank Professor Oak and rush out the door so not to worry my mother too much.

As I walk in through the door I yell "Mom I'm home". "Ash honey where have you been" she asks. So I explain to her what happen and how I saved Dratini by rushing him to Professor Oak. "Oh that's great honey, and I'll make you your favorite dinner tonight, and you should probably introduce me to your new Pokémon" she asked. I responded by taking the blue and white poke ball out of my pocket and release Dratini. "Tini" he asked as he came out. "Were home now and I'd like to introduce you to my mom" I say. "Oh look how cute you are" Delia coos while hugging Dratini close. Ash sweat drops while thinking 'maybe that wasn't such a good idea'. "Well mom while you make dinner I'm going to look up what Dratini likes to eat and some training tips so I can start training him tomorrow at the clearing I found him in. "Okay honey I'll call you down once your foods is ready and you can tell me what to make for Dratini" she replied. "Okay mom I will. Come on Dratini lets go up to my room to do some research" I say. "Dratini" he replies happily while slithering over to me so I can pick him up and take him up stairs.

**AN: So what do you guys think so far let me know in the comments. Reviews are welcome and so is constructive criticism. If you have questions fell free to ask and I will answer them to the best of my abilities for you. Next chapter Ash will begin his journey and be calm and collected most of the time.**


	2. A Different Kind of Meeting

**AN: Hey everybody I'm back with another chapter. All of the reviews were helpful and I'd like to thank everybody who did review. A couple of you had some questions that I'm going to answer now so here it goes.**

**Guest Q: Is Pikachu still going to be on this team.**

**A: I'll let the readers choose if you want me to put Pikachu on the team, just let me know in the reviews.**

**Guest Q: Can we help pick Pokémon for Ash**

**A: You can let me know the Pokémon you want on the team in the reviews and I'll see what I can do**

**DISCLAIMER: I Don't Own Pokémon.**

**On with the story.**

I woke up to the ringing of my alarm at seven o'clock this morning. Today is my tenth birthday and the day Dratini and I will be starting are journey. I went to the bathroom so I could start my morning routine and be down for breakfast by seven thirty. When I got down stairs I saw mom putting breakfast on the counter and Dratini getting ready to eat his Pokémon food.

"Morning mom" I said once I had sat down at the counter to start eating

"Morning honey how did you sleep" mom asked me also sitting down to eat with me.

"Great sleep like a log all night" I replied.

"That's good you wouldn't want to be late to Professor Oaks, now would you" she questioned.

"No I wouldn't" came my quick reply. We made small talk for the rest of breakfast after that. Once I had finished I grabbed my dishes and quickly washed them so I could leave for Professor Oaks.

"Come on Dratini lets go we don't want to be late" I called. He slithered over to me and I picked him up when he got to me.

"Bye mom I'll call you once I get to the Pokémon center in Viridian" I called before I had shut the door.

"Okay bye honey I'll be waiting for the call" came her quick reply.

Once we were outside Dratini and I started up a quick little talk conversation until we got the Professors lab. A little while before we got there I decided that I should return Dratini as to not attract too much attention on ourselves. When I finally reached the Professors lab his Grandson Gary was walking out being crowded by his fan club asking question on what Pokémon he choose and where he was headed first.

"Hey Gary" I said trying to be polite once I had reached the fence.

"Well, well, well if it isn't little Ashy boy here late like usual I see. You're a little late if you were looking to get your first Pokémon Ashy boy Gramps just gave his last one to someone else" he said smugly.

"Don't worry Gary I'm sure I'll come up with something" I said successfully controlling my rage for him calling me Ashy boy. And with that I walked in without another word.

When I reached the Professor I could tell now that he wasn't lying about the Professor handing out all of his Pokémon. When the Professor finally found me he gestured for me to take a seat across from him before he started talking so I did what he asked of me.

"Ah I'm glad that you finally decided to arrive" he said.

"Yeah sorry about that Professor I stopped to return Dratini so no one would see him" I replied.

"Don't worry my boy I'm just giving you a hard time" he said.

"Well Professor now that I'm here are you going to register Dratini as my first Pokémon" I ask?

"Yes we'll do that now but I have favor to ask of you Ash" he said

"I'll see what I can do for you Professor" I state sincerely.

"First I have to ask you what you did with Dratini over these last three months" he said.

"Well first I decided that I wanted to get to know him a little better so the first two weeks we just hung around the house getting to know each other. Then the two months after that I decided that I should do some extensive research on his whole evolutionary line. The following week we decided that we would work on his already known moves to increase their power. Then the next two weeks we worked on his speed, evasiveness, and his stamina. Then the last week of the month was his strength training. Then last month we combined everything and worked on adding a couple of new moves to his arsenal. Right now he knows wrap, leer, thunder wave, twister, dragon rage, slam, and agility." I said as I gave him the short version.

"Wow Ash it sounds like you really took this seriously" he said.

"Yeah and it was rewarding for the both of us." I replied

"Yes it sounds like it. Now about that favor, I have a Pokémon here who has a bit of an ego because who he is and I don't think he would listen to a new trainer but I think he might with you" the Professor said.

"That sounds okay with me Professor" I reply.

"Okay let me go get him then" he said

So I sat there waiting for the Professor to come back going through all the possibilities but I didn't have to wait long though because less than five minutes later the Professor came out holding a poke ball with a black flame insignia on it.

"Okay Ash this Pokémon here is a shiny Charmander" the Professor supplied the answer to the unasked question.

"Are you sure about this Professor I'm not too sure anymore" I reply a bit shakily.

"Now don't be silly Ash you'll do just fine" he said handing me the poke ball.

"Well come on open it up" he urged.

So that's what I did. As soon as the flash of light dissipated standing there calm and full of himself was a Charmander with shiny yellow fur.

"CHAR, Charmander" he called trying to act tuff.

"Hello my name is Ash and I'm going to be your new trainer" I say to him trying to be cheerful.

"Char" he scoffs shooting an ember off at my face.

"What was that for" I demand looking at him expectantly.

"Char" he scoffs looking away

"Well if that's the way you want to play why don't we just have a battle right here" I ask

"Char" he scoffs again but starts to walk out back I follow fingering the blue poke ball in my pocket.

When we get there I walk us over to the perfect clearing for the occasion.

"Okay Dratini come on out" I command.

"Tini, Dratini" he comes out ready for a battle.

"Alright shall we get started then" I say.

"Char""Tini" came the simultaneously reply.

"Alright Charmander you have the opening attack.

And right then an ember shoots out of his mouth on a direct course for Dratini.

"Alright Dratini dodge than fire of a Twister, and then when he dodges hit him with a dragon rage" I finish quietly.

Charmander never had a chance as soon as he had dodged the twister he came eye to eye with a blue in green flame right in his face finishing him off quickly. I walk over to the downed Charmander and knell next to him putting his head in my lap. Soon enough his eyes fluttered open revealing his shiny red and black eyes.

"Are you okay" I ask him sincerely.

"char" he muttered weakly.

"Do you know why you lost so easily" I ask quietly.

"..."

"You underestimated your opponent and let your pride cloud your judgment" I finish quietly after not receiving an answer.

"Now come with me so we can get you all healed up" I told him.

It was at that moment that the Charmander knew that he wanted to go along with Ash, not just because he was strong but also because he knew that Ash would take great care of him and train him well. As he continued on to the Oaks lab with Dratini right beside him and the Charmander in his arms he was reminded again why he wanted to be a Pokémon master. It wasn't the fame or the power that came along with the title it was because he cared for the Pokémon and he wanted all of them to know that he treated his Pokémon right and with enough hard work and determination you could achieve anything.

I walked in to the lab and sitting right where we left him was Professor Oak there drinking a tea that he must have made while we were out there.

"Professor can you heal him for me" I ask gently

"Of course my boy" he responded.

I thanked him and waited patiently for the Professor to come back out. He didn't disappoint either as it only took him about four minutes.

"He's just fine" the Professor said

"Thank you Professor" I say. As soon as I say this Charmander comes out and runs p to me and hugs my leg. I pat him on the head while looking down at him asking him the silent question of if he is going to come with us. He just nods his head in a yes fashion.

"Professor can I get my pokedex so that may begin" I ask trying to stay calm.

"Of Course" he replies and takes something off the counter nest to the chair. I realize right then that this is going to be the start of something new as I see he hands me a blue pokedex I was a little confused and the Professor seeing my confusion responds by telling me that he had it specially made for me.

"Thank you Professor" I say honestly.

"You are quite welcome my boy. Everything you need for the rest of the week are in this bag that your mother sent over saying she wished for me to give to you before you left." he said.

"Thanks" I say

"Not a problem my boy. Now here is your Charmander's poke ball, now that you have everything I think you should get going it is almost noon you know" he says.

"Okay and thanks again Professor" I say and with that the Pokémon and I walk to the edge of pallet.

"Are you guys ready" I question?

"Dratini", "Charmander" they reply simultaneously.

And with that we set off on are journey so that I can become Pokémon master with the Pokémon at my sides.

**And that's that guy's next chapter Viridian City and Viridian City Forest.**

**AN: ** **There you go guys chapter two hope you like it and I'd like you guys to let me know your take on what I should do about Ash traveling with other people or just go off by himself. Just let me know in the comments and I'll take them into account...**


	3. Different Pokemon

**AN: Hey I'm back with another chapter. Thanks to everyone who wrote a review I really appreciate it and will try to answer any questions you have.**

**On to the story...**

We had just left Pallet town and now we were headed on our way to Viridian, when we ran into a group of Spearow but they were in a big flock so that if we would have tried to catch one the whole flock would have come after us so I decided that it wouldn't be worth it. Once we had gotten a little ways away from where the Spearow were there was a lone Pidgey in the middle of our path. Charmander was on my left while Dratini on the right, so I looked over at Charmander giving him the silent command to get ready.

"Charmander lets start things off with growl to get its attention and then while it's distracted hit with and ember" I command.

"Char" he says giving me an affirmative nod.

As soon as he's done he starts it off with growl making the Pidgey scared and distracted Charmander unleashed the ember hitting the Pidgey directly causing it to faint. With that I took a poke ball from my belt enlarged it and threw it at the Pidgey effectively capturing the Pokémon.

"Great work Charmander" with that he returned to my side waiting for me too call out the newly captured Pidgey.

"Come on out" I say as I throw the poke ball releasing Pidgey.

"Pidgey" the Pokémon asks confused.

"Welcome to the team Pidgey" I say. While reaching into my back pocket pulling out my pokedex getting ready to scan the Pokémon.

**"****A common sight in forests and woods. It flaps its wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand" came Dexter's robotic reply. **I looked at the screen for the gender, known moves, and level.

"Okay so you're a she level 5 with tackle and sand-attack" I say

"Pidgey" she says looking at me.

"Well since I'm going to be your new trainer I guess I should introduce myself and the team. I'm ash and these are my two Pokémon Dratini and Charmander." I tell her.

"Pidgey" she says jumping up and flying over to my shoulder.

"Well shall we get going" I say, and with that we're back on the road again. Once we get about a 2 miles away from the Spearow flock we see a Pikachu on the edge of passing out.

"Hey are you okay" I ask honestly concerned for the Pokémon. And he must have been able to tell because as I walked up to him he didn't try to run away. By the time I get over to the Pokémon I'm already searching through my bag for any medical items, and it seems like mom was looking out for me seeing as how she put five potions in my bag I'll have to thank her when I get over to Viridian.

"Okay Pikachu this is going to sting a little but it will help you feel better. Trust me." I say trying to reassure the Pokémon that nothing is going to happen.

"Pika" he replies a little uneasily but allowing me to spray the potion over his whole body.

"There you go that should make you feel a lot better. Now what happened to make you so tired" I question?

"Pika" he says while pointing in the direction that the Spearow flock was at. I figured that must mean that he had to out run them.

"You were running away from the Spearow" I state.

"Pikachu" he responds nodding yes.

"Well if you want you can come with us" I say hoping to add another friend to our team. The other Pokémon around me were nodding too also wanting him to come with us.

"Well what so you say" after a couple of seconds.

"Pica" he responds while nodding. So I pull a poke ball of my belt enlarge it and hold it out to him. He presses the button and then there a ding noise after words signifying his capture.

"Well guys were close to Viridian so I'm going to recall you all that way we don't look suspicious or draw attention" I say.

"Pidgey", "Dratini", and "Charmander were the calls that I received.

So I kept walking in the direction of Viridian knowing that I'd be there soon.

When I finally got to the town I made my way to the poke mart so that I could stock up for a journey in to the forest and enough supplies so that we could stay a little longer so that we could get about a weeks' worth of training in before we challenged the gym. Once I was done there I started making my way over to the Pokémon center looking to get my Pokémon healed and call mom and the Professor. As soon as I entered the Pokémon center I headed up to the desk were nurse joy was seated so I could get my Pokémon healed.

"How may I help you" she asked politely once I got there.

"Can you heal my Pokémon, Please" I ask just as politely.

"Sure just put your poke balls on the tray and I'll get right to work" she responded

"Thank you and the names Ash I'll be over by the phones when there done." I tell her.

With that I walk over to the phones. When I get there I pick up the phone and dial moms' number knowing she'll answer quickly.

"Ash" she says once she has picked up the phone.

"Yep I told you I would call once I got to Viridian" I reply

"Yes you did, so how was the trip over" she asks?

"It was good, I caught a Pidgey and a Pikachu on the way here" I respond happily

"That's good to hear" she says

"Yeah it was" I reply.

"Well I'll let you get back to whatever it was that you were doing" she says while hanging up.

Once I hear that she has hung up I went to call the Professor.

"Hello" I hear the Professor from the other end.

"Hey Professor it's me" Ash responds.

"Ash my boy it's good to hear from you, I'm guessing you're calling from the Pokémon center in Viridian" he says.

"Yeah I am and I made pretty good time getting here. Especially considering I caught two Pokémon" I reply.

"That's great to hear, which ones" he asks.

"A Pikachu and a Pidgey" I reply.

"Those are some nice catches Ash" he says

"Yeah they are, but the just got back so I'm going to have to go Professor I'll call again soon. Bye" I respond

"Alright Ash. Bye" he replies.

I hear the nurse calling my name so I walk up to the counter, and then she hands me my Pokémon over the counter I thank hear and tell her that I'll be leaving now. As soon as I leave the Pokémon center I head towards the forest, when I get there I decide to call out Pidgey so that if we encounter any Pokémon I'll be able to get him a little bit of experience.

"Let's go Pidgey" I say. She nods her head and we head out into the forest no long after we come across a Caterpie and a Weedle that look like they're friends.

"Pidgey use a wide spread sand-attack then while the Weedle is distracted hit with a tackle and then hit the Caterpie with a tackle" I command. She nods and the two bug types never knew what hit them and they were soon knocked out.

"Great job Pidgey" I compliment then threw two poke balls to capture the Pokémon. After that it was rather boring and soon it turned night so I decided to let the rest of the Pokémon out. Once everyone is out I introduce them to the two new additions. Soon everyone had settled down and was getting ready for bed, so I decided to tell them that we would be starting training tomorrow and that we would be here for the rest of the week.

And for the rest of the week that's what we did we worked on leveling everyone up to be ready for the gym and we also worked on all their moves. That's where we are now with ash standing outside of the Pokémon center getting ready to enter.

**Ash's Pokémon Moves and Level**

**Dratini 29: Twister, Thunder Wave, Dragon Rage, Leer, and Agility**

**Charmeleon 20: Scratch, Growl, Ember, Smoke Screen, and Dragon Rage**

**Pikachu 19: ThunderShock, Tail Whip, Thunder Wave, Quick Attack, Electro Ball**

**Pidgeotto 18: Tackle. Sand-Attack, Gust, Quick Attack, and Whirlwind**

**Butterfree 16: Confusion, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, and Gust**

**Beedrill 16: Fury Attack, Focus Energy, and Twineedle**

**AN: Thanks everyone who read this and if you have any questions just ask, till next time...**


	4. A Diffent Kind of Evolution

**AN: Hey guys I'm with another chapter this one is going to be a little shorter than usual but I've had stuff to do and this is the first chance that I've got to write. So without further adieu hear it is.**

After I had gotten my Pokémon healed I headed straight to the gym so that we could challenge the gym. Once we had gotten there I pushed open the doors and took a look at the field, which was just dirt with rocks scattered everywhere just what I had thought it would be. I was ready I had my Pokémon choose the only thing I needed to do now was win, and I was confident in the skills of my Pokémon.

"I'm here for a gym battle" I shout as to get someone's attention. Out came a tall man that was tan very tan and his eyes were squinted but I decided not to comment.

"I see so you wish to challenge me then" the man said

"Yes I am and the name is Ash Ketchum" I introduce myself

"And I'm Brock Pewter's gym leader" the now identified Brock replies.

"Then shall we get this battle started" I say.

"Yes, Geodude at the ready" he says as he throws a poke ball

"Charmeleon standby" I say as throwing Charmeleons poke ball.

"Begin" the referee said

"Alright Charmeleon lets start things off with a smoke screen" I command while he covers the whole arena in smoke.

"Geodude wait for him to come to you" broke says.

"Charmeleon get in close and then fire a dragon rage" I exclaim.

"Wait tell he gets close then rollout" Brock commands.

Charmeleon fires of his dragon rage which slows down Geodude so the rollout barley does any damage while the dragon rage had the desired effect.

"Charmeleon while he's recovery use ember" Ash shouts

"Geodude Defense curl" Brock exclaims, he had no idea that he had done exactly what Ash had wanted. He waited until Geodude had finished before "Dragon rage Charmeleon" Geodude didn't have a chance after the attack had hit.

"That was a good strategy Ash; not very many people are able to beat Geodude with a type disadvantage" Brock praises. "But now it's time to get serious, Onix I choose you." Brock exclaims

"Charmeleon return" I say while giving him praise once he is in the poke ball.

"Dratini your up" I shout

"Let's start the match, Onix bind" Brock commands

"Dratini get out of the way" I shout desperately. But it was too late as soon as the words were out of my mouth Onix had already caught Dratini. As Onix started to squeeze I panicked as I heard Dratinis' desperate cries, I couldn't think of a good way to get out of this situation.

"Brock" I start to say but am interrupted by the white light that has started to envelope Dratini. 'Yes I knew he was close to evolving' I think excitedly. as the white light died down Dratini was no longer there in his place was a long serpentine like Pokémon that was just as big as Onix if not bigger that had wings on each side of his head.

"Dragonair" the Pokémon shouts as he breaks free of Onix's grasp and starts to fly back over to my side right above my head.

"Dragonair finish Onix off with a twister, dragon pulse combo" I shout.

Brock sat there stunned and could do nothing as Onix was hit with the ruthless combo. As Onix hit the ground Brock grabbed his poke ball and returned him with good praise.

"Very well fought Ash" Brock congratulated. I thanked him while taking the gym badge that he had in his outstretched hand that I shock after putting the badge away. With that I had left Brock to go get my Pokémon healed after returning Dragonair to his poke ball.

**AN**: **I know short chapter but I don't have much time so I thought I'd post this.**

**Ash's Pokémon Moves and Level**

**Dragonair 30: Twister, Thunder Wave, Dragon Rage, Leer, and Agility**

**Charmeleon 20: Scratch, Growl, Ember, Smoke Screen, and Dragon Rage**

**Pikachu 19: ThunderShock, Tail Whip, Thunder Wave, Quick Attack, Electro Ball**

**Pidgeotto 18: Tackle. Sand-Attack, Gust, Quick Attack, and Whirlwind**

**Butterfree 16: Confusion, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, and Gust**

**Beedrill 16: Fury Attack, Focus Energy, and Twineedle**

**AN: Thanks everyone who read this and if you have any questions just ask, till next time...**


End file.
